1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power conversion apparatus and a power correction method.
2. Description of Related Art
A power conversion apparatus which adjusts transmitted power transmitted between a primary side conversion circuit and a secondary side conversion circuit which is magnetically coupled with the primary side conversion circuit via a transformer by changing a phase difference between switching of the primary side conversion circuit and switching of the secondary side conversion circuit is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A), for example).
However, since a deviation often occurs in circuit constant of a magnetic element such as the transformer and switching timing of a conversion circuits such as the primary side conversion circuit, it is difficult to be close to a desired value of the transmitted power.